Looks can be decieving
by tashamiller2k
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. It's a Ginny/Hermione slash. Hermione uses Polyjuice potion to turn herself into Harry
1. Deception

Disclaimers: I don't won Harry Potter or any of the other characters nor do I own the idea of Polyjuice potion. All these belong to J.K Rowling ... all I own is my twisted little plot.  
  
Authors notes: I've read the first book and the second and a number of Fanfic. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic and the idea came to me while reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets I'm setting this in the future, Hermione is 5^th Yr and Ginny is 4^th.  
  
PS I'm sorry for any grossly inaccurate statements made, I'm not aiming for details here I'm just telling a story  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror and saw Harry Potter. She smiled and so did Harry. She was very glad she'd saved some of the Polyjuice Potion from the Chamber of Secrets Fiasco, although it was a long time ago she'd always thought it would be useful. So now she stood staring at her reflection and seeing Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy who had everything, including the girl she wanted. Hermione sighed, all she wanted was a little taste, just to know what it would be like to be with Ginny, and even if she had to pretend to be Ginnys boyfriend to do it.  
  
Ginny felt a soft kiss planted on her neck, she turned to see a smiling Harry, she frowned at him, they were alone, why was he acting so affectionate. Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny. When Ginny pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes she knew what was wrong. It wasn't Harry.  
  
"I love you Ginny" Harry said softly trailing kisses down Ginnys neck  
  
"I know it's you Hermione" The kisses stopped and sad confused eyes looked at her  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked softly  
  
"Harry doesn't love me," Ginny said softly  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered  
  
"Don't be, I don't love him either, it's a relationship of convenience"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
Ginny smiled "When Harry and I started dating we were both in denial, but we both soon worked out who we loved, and we broke up, only no-one else knows, neither of us wants or dreaded secrets to come out," Ginny sniggered a little. "So we continued to pretend to be together"  
  
"Who do you love?" Hermione asked cautiously  
  
"You" Ginny said then leaned in for a kiss "How long till the potion wears off?"  
  
"About an hour" Hermione replied  
  
"Come back when it's worn off, it's kind of strange, kissing Harry, even if I know it's you"  
  
Hermione nodded and started to leave, suddenly she turned around "Who does Harry love?" She asked  
  
"Draco" Hermione smiled and left the room  
  
TBC??  
  
This is sort of a teaser, I'm thinking of writing a long story about Ginny and Hermiones relationship, and if people want I might put in a Draco/Harry subplot. But it'll take feedback for me to keep writing this, though I will probably write another chapter or two anyway ... 


	2. love

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione watched her face shift back to normal, till finally the face that looked back at her was her own and not Harry's. She smiled broadly as she turned to go back to Ginny, but as she reached for the door Harry and Ron came barging into her dorm.  
  
"Hey! Don't you ever knock!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Sorry" Harry said quickly "But you've got to come see this!"  
  
"What?" She asked irritably  
  
"Draco, he's, he's" Ron doubled over in laughter and Harry just grinned  
  
Hermione shook her head "Maybe another time, I have to go"  
  
"Where?" Ron asked  
  
"To see Ginny, she's having trouble with her potions homework" Hermione quickly made up a lie  
  
"Ginny? I thought she was acing potions?" Ron asked suspiciously  
  
Harry just grinned wider as Hermione left the room.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch anxiously, Hermione wasn't exactly late, but Ginny was very impatient. She'd found out the girl she loved loved her back, it was very exciting and she felt as if her whole body was full of some golden pulsating light that made her feel like she could fly. Slowly the door to her dorm room opened and Hermione stepped in "Hey" She said shyly  
  
"Hey," Ginny said grinning so much she thought her face would split in two.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Ron and Harry wanted me to see something Draco was doing,"  
  
Ginny nodded and moved over to Hermione, she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against the other girls.  
  
"I love you `Mione," She whispered  
  
"I love you too Ginny," Hermione said as she pulled Ginny close and kissed her passionately.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Draco yell furiously at his fellow Quidditch team mates who where currently looking up at him and laughing. Draco cursed and ranted from his position on top of the flagpole where he hung by his underpants.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked a Ravenclaw girl nearby  
  
"Draco lost the Quidditch match and his team mates decided to teach him a lesson"  
  
"Classic" Ron heard his brother comment from behind him  
  
"Hey Fred, George," He said turning to face his brothers  
  
"Hey Ron, about time someone but Malfoy in his place," Fred commented  
  
"Wish we'd thought of this first," George added  
  
While the Weasley boys talked Harry watched the practically naked form with amusement. He wondered briefly if he should help Draco, though somehow he thought Draco wouldn't like that, and despite the scenario that played in his head (which involved a `reward') Harry knew he'd only get Draco angrier. Harry took one last look at Draco, memorising the way he looked in only his boxers then left to go ... relive some tension.  
  
TBC 


	3. lust

Chapter 3  
  
Somehow Ginny had ended up on top of Hermione. Ginny ran kisses along Hermiones Jaw line working her way to an earlobe, which she nipped at.  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Mmmhmm" Ginny mumbled  
  
"Ginny, stop" Hermione said  
  
Ginny jumped back as if she had been burned and looked over at Hermione with hurt and confused eyes  
  
"Ginny, wait, not stop," Hermione took a deep breath to compose herself. "Just slow down, I don't want to be rushing things too much." She looked at Ginny who nodded mutely "Come here," Hermione said as she pulled Ginny in to a hug "I love you Ginny, I just don't want to rush anything."  
  
Ginny smiled "I understand, I love you Hermione. I just can't keep my hands of you." The younger girl grinned and leaned in for another searing kiss.  
  
Harry walked down the hall towards transfiguration deep in thought, he was so deep in thought he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone  
  
"Watch were your going Potter!" Draco yelled  
  
"Sorry" Harry mumbled as he looked up and locked onto his deep blue eyes. Draco looked and Harry suspiciously then carried on his way to his own class. Harry smiled to himself and carried on his way to his own class. He had no idea why he was so happy, it really was a hopeless situation been in love with ones mortal enemy.  
  
"So much for taking it slow" Hermione whispered to the naked girl who was wrapped around her equally naked body.  
  
"Well I was quite happy to stop but someone started to undress me" Ginny replied  
  
Hermione blushed, "Sorry"  
  
"Don't be, I enjoyed myself, you have talented hands" Ginny spoke softly as she picked up Hermiones hand and kissed her digits. Hermione smiled, watching Ginny thorough half-lidded eyes. "I love you Ginny" She whispered as she kissed the top of Ginnys head.  
  
"I love you to 'Mione" Ginny yawned as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head resting on Hermione's chest.  
  
Harry crushed his lips against Dracos, his hands moving down till they reached his ass and promptly gave his cheeks a squeeze. Harry groaned as Draco nibbled on his bottom lip, his hands wandering over Harry's body pushing robes from his shoulders then settling on the waistband of Harry's jeans before unbuttoning them.  
  
Harry woke suddenly and groaned immediately missing the wonderful dream he was having. "Its not fair" Harry mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed his mind still filled with images of his dream lover "Why couldn't I love someone more attainable, like Snape" He spat out sarcastically  
  
"You talking to me?" Ron asked emerging from his hangings rubbing his eyes  
  
"Just myself" Harry said as he hurried off to shower before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. 


	4. Homophobic prick

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione found herself the happiest she'd ever been as she sat down to breakfast next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. She cheerily greeted him with a perky "Hello"  
  
"What's got you in such good spirits?" Harry asked a little bemused.  
  
Hermione leaned close to him and whispered so that no-one else heard "Ginny"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her studying her as if trying to work out if it was some lye, "I'm happy for you," He finally said as he broke into a grin.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he slumped down in a chair next to his friends  
  
"Hermione's, how shall we put this, involved" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. Ron just grunted for a reply as he reached for the toast. Hermione frowned but soon forgot it as she followed Harry's gaze across the room to Draco. Hermione was about to make a comment to Harry but Ron spoke first.  
  
"It's disgusting" He spat out like the words formed a bad taste in his mouth  
  
"What is?" Hermione asked, now following Ron's gaze further down the Gryffindor table to Lavender and Parvati  
  
"Them" Ron replied waving his hand in the direction of the two girls whom simply seemed to be giggling as aimlessly as they always did.  
  
Hermione frowned, "What about them?"  
  
"They're lesbians" Ron spat the word out like a vomit flavoured every flavour bean  
  
"So?" Hermione asked shocked at Ron's attitude  
  
"It's disgusting and unnatural" Ron replied still glowering at the girls  
  
"How do you even know, I'm their room mate and I didn't even know" Hermione spoke with her normal tone of superiority  
  
"I went to Yule ball with her" Harry commented dully brining himself, rather reluctantly into the conversation "I don't think she's like that."  
  
"I caught them making out behind the greenhouse last night" Ron commented briefly before turning his attention back to his breakfast "It's sick" He growled before taking a bite out of his toast  
  
"That is such prejudice bull!" Hermione fumed "You find that disgusting, well your ignorance disgusts me Ron Weasly" Hermione pushed her chair back noisily then stormed off.  
  
Hermione sat in the library reading when Ginny walked in and sat down next to her  
  
"I heard about what Ron was saying," She said placing a hand reassuringly on Hermione's  
  
"I can't believe him Ginny, how can he think like that" Hermione complained  
  
"Some people are cruel 'Mione, it's a fact of life and something we'll come across a lot" Ginny replied calmly  
  
"But why him? He's one of best friends, and it's obvious he won't want to be when he finds out" Hermione moaned burying her face in her arms  
  
"He doesn't have to know Hermione, but so what if does, would you really want to be friends with such a bigot?" Ginny could feels tears pricking at her eyes, she was scared that Hermione would choose Ron over her  
  
"I don't know Ginny, I'm just a little scared of him, especially since it's his little sister I'm in love with" Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into a hug "I guess we'll just have to keep with quiet"  
  
Harry sat on the damp morning grass staring across the lake thinking about what Ron had said at breakfast; he chuckled at the irony of it. Ron, a homophobic, best friends with him and Hermione, both gay.  
  
"All alone Potter?" a voice startled Harry back into reality, he turned to see Draco flanked, as usual by Crabbe and Goyle  
  
"Taking the dogs for a walk Malfoy?" Harry retorted  
  
Draco just laughed "Best you can do Potter, dogs are better than those creatures you hang out with, mudblood and weasel"  
  
"Shove off" Harry replied getting to his feat to walk away  
  
"All right" Draco replied a grin spread across his face as he pushed Harry so he fell flat on his back. Draco laughed as he walked away with his cronies behind him leaving Harry on the ground once again lost in thought. 


	5. you've seen my secret garden

_ Chapter 5 _

When Hermione walked into her dorm room she found Parvati crying on her bed  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked sitting down next to the other girl who looked up at her. Parvatis face was tear stained and her eyes were brimming with more.  
"It's Lavender" She sniffed  
"What about her?" Hermione asked, wondering if the girls had broken up  
"She's in the hospital ward" Parvati sobbed as her body was racked with a fresh lot of tears  
"Oh my god, because…" Hermione trailed of as Parvati just nodded. "It's going to be ok" Hermione said reassuringly  
"The whole school hates us Hermione, it's just not fair. We're not safe" Parvati moaned  
Hermione watched helplessly as the other girl dissolved into tears again "There'll always be people by your side, and I'm here for you, Lavender too, should you ever need me"  
"Why would you be there for us?" She asked bitterly  
"Because I understand" Hermione answered  
"How can you understand? Parvati challenged  
"Because I'm also in love with another girl, and she loves me. Worse still I'm dating the prick who's responsible's little sister," Hermione said smiling a little  
"You and Ginny? Oh Hermione, I never knew" Parvati threw her arms around the other girl "Thank you, and just so you know we do have one place of solitude, Lavender and I found a secret Garden inside Hogwarts." Parvati pulled away from Hermione to let her breath, "You and Ginny are welcome anytime"  
"Thanks" Hermione replied.  


"I can't believe this" Harry exclaimed, "who would do such a thing?"  
"Some Slytherins apparently, Ron has some faction going against gay people" Hermione replied  
"Has anyone else been attacked?" Harry asked  
"Not yet, Lavender and Parvati are the only people they know are gay, but soon they'll take it out on anyone they suspect" Hermione replied her anger and fear evident in her voice "Harry what can we do?" she asked desperately  
"I don't know" Harry responded despondently   
"So this garden, how did they find it?" Harry asked changing the subject  
"I'm not sure, but it's fairly well hidden, Parvati said to share it with any gay friends, it will be our fortress of solitude" Harry laughed a little at Hermione's words "What?" She asked  
"I don't know, honest, I just found it funny"  
"I'll see you later Harry" Hermione said before running after a certain Weasley she'd spotted. 

"Hey Ginny" Hermione panted as she caught up to her girlfriend  
"Hey 'Mione" Ginny replied beaming at the older girl  
"I've got some great news," Hermione said excitedly  
"Ron's giving us his blessing?" Ginny asked mockingly  
Hermione rolled her eyes "No" she leaned close and whispered to Ginny "Parvati and Lavender found this garden, it's going to be a place for people like us" She looked at Ginnys amazed eyes  
"That's brilliant," She said before ducking into her next class as Hermione carried on to her own. 

"Wow" Harry breathed as he; Ginny and Hermione set foot in the garden for the first time  
"It's amazing" Ginny said looking around the elaborate gardens of brightly coloured flowers  
"Harry give me a hand?" Hermione spoke motioning to the spell book and numerous magical ingredients she held  
"So what are we doing?" Harry asked eyeing the items Hermione carried  
"We're putting a protection spell on the door so only gay people can enter" Hermione replied absently as she set up a small cauldron  
"Cool" Ginny replied before seating herself on the soft grass to help her girlfriend. 

TBC 


	6. Crouching Tiger

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione grinned at her girlfriend as they walked along, their hands clasped together  
"This is great" Hermione spoke softly  
"It's nice to be able to not worry about been judged" Ginny agreed  
"And about getting beaten up" Hermione's smile faded  
"Hey it'll be ok," Ginny said reassuringly, as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and leaned in close to her girlfriend  
"I just don't see how it will ever be ok Ginny, what if this never ends?"   
"Then at least we'll have each other" Ginny leaned over and kissed the older girl "I love you Hermione and no one's going to keep me away from you"  
  
Harry lay back on the warm grass wondering why it felt like a warm summer's day when it was actually winter. He smiled thinking how it was almost Christmas, which meant he'd practically have the castle to himself soon. Besides he was looking forward to his present from Sirus.  
"Hey Harry there you are"  
Harry sat up "Oh, Hi guys" He said as he spotted Hermione and Ginny.  
"We're going now, just thought we'd let you know it's getting late" Hermione said  
"Yea, I'll walk back to the dorms with you" He said getting up and brushing is but free of grass.  
  
Hermione wandered down to the breakfast hall and looked around startled "Hey where is everyone?" She asked suddenly  
Harry laughed "They sent all the Christmas people home a bit early, something about a big storm and bad travelling conditions"  
"Oh" Hermione said as she sat down "So who's still here?"  
Harry grinned "Yes Ginny's still here and no Ron isn't"   
Hermione smiled "So you want to go down to the garden after breakfast?"  
"Sure" Harry agreed as he buttered his toast.  
  
"That's so not true!" Harry exclaimed  
"Very true" Ginny declared  
"Percy and Oliver?" Harry asked flabbergasted  
"Yes" Ginny replied simply  
"Jealous Harry?" Hermione asked  
"Of course, Oliver is so … yum" Harry replied while the other girls laughed as the trio walked into the corridor containing the garden entrance  
"Oh my god" Harry whispered stopping suddenly  
"Is that Draco?" Ginny asked  
Harry nodded "What's he doing?" He asked as Draco approached the painting that hid the garden  
"Oh my god he's found out about the Garden" Hermione said  
"He can't get unless he's gay though, so maybe we should leave before he sees us" Ginny said as she turned to leave.  
"Wait" A grin slowly spread across Harry's face  
"He walked in, no problem" Hermione said amazed  
Ginny laughed softly then shoved Harry "Go get him tiger!" 


	7. falling off cliffs

Chapter 7  
  
Harry walked in to the garden and looked around eagerly "He's gone" He stated sadly as Ginny walked up behind him hand in hand  
"Then go find him" Hermione suggested as she dragged her girlfriend off for some privacy. Harry sighed and looked around before deciding to walk around the garden in hope of finding the blonde who invaded his thoughts constantly.  
  
Hermione lay her head down in Ginny's lap and smiled up at her girlfriend "It's so warm in here" She commented lazily  
"Yea" Ginny replied as she ran her fingers through Hermione's unruly hair  
"Ginny, I was thinking"   
"Do you ever stop?" Ginny teased  
"Ginny" Hermione said sternly before continuing "I was think of telling Ron I'm gay"  
"Hermione!" Ginny gasped "Are you mad? He'd, He'd, well he'd do something terrible to you, Hermione I don't want anything to happen to you"  
Hermione sighed "I just keep thinking maybe it would put an end to his nonsense, I just can't believe he'd do something like that to me"  
Ginny shook her head "Mione he'd probably do worse to you because of who you are do him, to be honest I think he has a crush on you"   
Hermione looked up at Ginny and locked eyes with the redhead "You think? I suppose I was so busy pining after you I never noticed" A frown creased her forehead "looking back I think you might be right"  
"He'd feel so betrayed Hermione, I just don't want to think about what he'd do then"  
Hermione sighed "Still, I'd rather him hate me for who I am than to be friends with the ignorant asshole"  
  
Harry wandered down a cobblestone path towards his favourite spot in the garden, it was a small grass clearing among some huge trees with a pool containing goldfish, it was empty as usual. Harry sat down next to the pool and watched the goldfish darting about under the water. "You're lucky been fish" harry said as he stood up again "You don't have to worry about anything much" he sighed "I wish I knew were Draco was" he turned and decided to continue exploring the garden hoping to find Draco.  
  
Hermione walked back into the common room with Ginny in tow  
"Really 'Mione, you don't have to do it now, surely it can wait" Ginny pleaded  
"No, I'm going to tell that bigoted bastard the truth right now" She said as she stormed over to where Ron sat with one of his second year lackeys.  
"Ronald Weasley" Hermione growled when she stood above the redhead, Ginny cowering behind her  
"What is it Hermione?" He asked impatiently  
"There's something you should know," She said, her voice wavering as her confidence disappeared  
"Yea?" Ron asked  
Hermione nodded and opened her mouth, but before she could speak Ginny blurted out  
"I'm Gay"  
  
Harry wandering along a dirt track boarded with flowers, he absently kicked a stone and mumbled under his breath, he's been searching for what seemed like hours and there was still no sign of Draco  
"Harry?"  
Harry spun around when he heard his name, coming face to face with a grinning Draco, "Draco" He replied a grin spreading across his face  
"Well well, the famous Harry Potter is Gay" Draco sneered  
"It's seems so are you Draco, now how would your father feel?" Harry replied, his smile slipping slightly  
Draco suddenly moved closer to Harry and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss  
"I never was one for formalities" he said when they pulled apart for air 


	8. falling off broomsticks

Chapter 8 -  
  
Ron looked at his sister "You're gay?" She asked with utter disgust  
"Yes Ron I'm gay, your sisters gay, a lesbian, a dyke" Ginny replied  
Ron snorted "You aren't my sister" then walked off.  
Ginny turned to Hermione, her eyes brimming with tears "How could he?" She asked as the brunette pulled her into a warm embrace  
"Shhh" Hermione whispered "he's a jerk, don't worry about him, you have plenty more perfectly good brothers"  
"'Spose so" Ginny sniffed.  
After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke, "Why did you do that Ginny?"  
"I couldn't let you do it Hermione, I thought maybe he wouldn't hurt me, been his sister and all" Ginny wiped her eyes   
"Ginny, you didn't have to do something like that for me. If he hurts you" Hermione trailed off  
"Would he?" Ginny asked, "Would he hurt me?" Her brow creased  
"I don't know" Hermione replied as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.  
  
Harry lay in the grass his head pillowed on Draco's chest.  
"How long?" Harry asked suddenly  
"Huh?" Draco looked down at the boy who lived  
"How long have you been gay?" Harry lifted his head and looked into the other boys eyes  
"Since our 4th year, I think" Draco replied "you?"  
Harry chuckled "I think I always have been"  
Draco smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.  
"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked  
"With Ginny somewhere" Harry replied  
"So her and Ginny are an item, that'll be a shock to Ron" Draco laughed  
"Hopefully Ron will never know, I'd hate to think what he'd do to them"  
  
Harry bounced into the Gryffindor common room and looked around for Hermione and Ginny to share his good news, instead he found Ron scowling in the corner.  
"Hey Harry" Ron greeted him  
"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry replied somewhat subdued not wanting to talk to the other boy  
"I just found out my sister is one of those disgusting fornicators" Ron replied  
"Those what?" Harry asked  
"She's gay" Ron spat out  
"So? She's your sister Ron." Harry asked getting worried  
"I have no sister" Ron replied  
"I don't think you have many friends either" Harry said before walking off.  
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said as Harry walked into her room. He looked at Ginny who was asleep curled up against the other girl  
"I ran into Ron, how's she doing?" Harry asked  
"She's doing ok. Better than me." She looked up at Harry "I was going to tell him about me, I didn't want her to do it, she was trying to protect me or something. Harry I'm so worried, what if he does something to hurt her?"  
Harry sat down "I don't know"   
After a few minutes of silence Hermione spoke again "Did you find Draco?"  
Harry grinned "Yea, we're an item now"  
"I'm so happy for you" Hermione smiled at Harry  
  
Draco watched Harry, the rain soaking him to the bone, his quidditch robes soaking wet and weighing him down, he saw a glimmer of gold, he swiftly moved to follow it but couldn't see it again trough the rain. He couldn't see or hear anything but rain. A streak of bright weaselly hair flashed past him. 'Fred or George' he reasoned, he wasn't anywhere near Ginny, the new quidditch keeper. Harry was flying up and circling, Draco wondered if he was still searching for the snitch. Suddenly there was a scream, so loud it could be heard over the rain. Draco and Harry exchanged a look. When the boys reached the ground they found there was already a group crowded around whoever had fell.  
"What happened?" Harry asked the first person he caught as soon as he landed.  
"The Gryffindor keeper fell, looked like foul play" was the reply. Harry immediately started to push through the crowd, when he reached the front Ginny was been loaded onto a stretcher with Hermione following as it floated off. Harry ran after them. He looked behind him and saw Draco watching on in fear and Fred and George landing their brooms. 


	9. i'll meet you in the med wing

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione sat over Ginnys prone figure crying softly as the rain pelted the window of the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe Ron would do such a thing, to his sister no less. "Ginny please be ok" She whispered, Ginny was in a bad condition, the broken bones had been reset and had a bunch of healing spells placed on her. But she still hadn't woken up and until she woke up, no matter what anyone said, Hermione would continue to worry about her.  
  
Harry stormed along the corridors. He had one mission. Find Ron. Harry was seeing Red, he'd never been this angry since, he'd never been this angry. Draco trailed behind him, not about to stop his boyfriend and eager to see what happened to Ron when Harry found him, for a number of reasons 1) the bastard had hurt his own sister 2) he was a homophobic prick and 3) Draco was after all Draco. Finally Harry rounded a corner to see Ron and a couple of his 2nd year lackeys laughing.   
"Ronald Weasley" Harry spat  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked somewhat happily  
"How could you that, she's your sister you prick" Harry moved close, his hands shaking, one poised near his wand.  
"You're not defending the little dyke are you Harry? She's gay. And I no longer have a sister" Ron stared at Harry waiting for a reaction. The hand hovering above Harry's wand moved to action, but instead of cursing the redhead he balled his hand into a fist and swung as hard as he good. There was a loud crack and blood splattered from Ron's nose onto the wall.   
"Bastard" Ron spat out as he wiped some of the blood dripping from his nose.  
"You're the bastard Weasley" Draco piped up  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you" Ron replied  
"It sort of does" Draco replied "See Harry's officially my boy, and you mess with him you mess with me, you mess with my friends, you mess with me, and you made a mess of Ginny so that means I'm involved"  
"Shoulda known a snake like you would be friends with the dyke"  
Draco, unlike Harry, opted to use his wand, pulling it out he muttered something and Ron was soon flat on his back and screaming in pain.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked, worried for Draco been in trouble for missuse of Magic  
Ron stopped screaming and started to get up and reach for his wand, Draco disarmed him quickly then turned to Harry "Simple little curse, lasts a very short while but very painful.  
Harry just nodded as Ron lunged at them fists flying, "Faggots" He grunted as a fist connected with Dracos stomach, before another punched landed on Harry's groin sending him to the floor. Suddenly Snape rounded the corned and grabbed Ron before herding the three of them off to the hospital wing before fetching Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry" Hermione wrapped her arms around him as came over and stood by Ginny  
"Hey, Draco's here too, and Ron" Harry replied  
"Ron?" Hermione asked  
"Yea, we got into a bit of a scrap before" Harry replied  
"Oh" Was all Hermione said before turning her attention back to her unconscious girlfriend  
"She'll be ok," Harry said giving Hermione a squeeze  
"Yea … I know" Hermione replied.  
  
TBC 


	10. untitled

A/N: ok not my best chapter, and i am wondering what the hell i'm doing with this fic, but all the same here's chapter 10 - and yes i do plan to continue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ginny slowly woke up and realised there was something heavy weighing down her chest, as her vision cleared she realised it was Hermione. Ginny smiled as she watched the brunette sleep, her smile soon faded as she realised she was in a hospital bed.  
"Hermione?" She asked softly, not sure if she wanted to wake the other girl  
Hermione stirred, and then her eyes fluttered open and focused on Ginny "Ginny!" She cried and wrapped her arms around the younger girl "You're ok"  
"Yea, what happened?" Ginny asked  
"We're not sure, but we can bet Ron was behind it" Hermione replied  
"Ron, why would Ron do something to hurt me?" Ginny asked  
"Ginny" Hermione's happiness quickly faded "Are you ok?"  
"I feel fine, just a bit fuzzy in the head" Ginny replied  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Hermione asked, her entire being filled with fear as Ginnys brow creased in thought  
"I remember, I remember the Yule ball"  
"That was two years ago" Hermione spoke softly  
"I remember a few other things, I know I play quidditch, and I remember a garden, but I don't recognise it. There's a lot of fuzzy images and things" Ginny's mind focused on a number of memories of Hermione and her kissing, not sure if it was fantasy or reality, she decided it couldn't be true. Hermione stared at her tears pricking at her eyes   
"Oh Ginny" She wrapped her arms around her. Ginny returned the embrace and felt tears pricking her eyes, something was very wrong.  
  
"She doesn't remember?" Harry asked  
"No" Hermione sniffed  
"That's not good" Draco replied as he picked at the grass  
"Of course it's not, everything over the last two years is fuzzy for her, two years!" Tears spilled down Hermiones cheeks as she spoke.  
Harry placed an arm around her "Look we'll just have to jog her memory back, me and Draco will go talk to her, let her know we got together, maybe it'll help her remember"  
Hermione nodded "Ok"  
Harry looked over at Draco "You ok?" He asked  
Draco looked up from the grass "I could kill Weasel, how could he do such a thing?"  
Hermione laughed "I suppose you're not as bad as we always though eh Draco?"  
"I'm not that great, besides I was only so mean because of my huge crush on Harry, and my pride, I would never hurt someone like that, for such stupid reasons"  
Harry stood up and extended his hand towards his boyfriend "Come on, let's go talk to Ginny"   
  
"Harry" Ginny smiled as Harry sat down next to her bed  
"Good to see you're awake" Harry replied, then looked over his shoulder at Draco who was lingering behind them.  
"Harry, can I ask you something," Ginny asked as a blush crept up her neck  
"Sure Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry smiled  
"Are we, um, together?" She looked at her hands and waited for his reply  
"No, we, um were together for awhile but not really, um, together" Harry replied  
"Because your gay?" Ginny looked at Harry  
"Yea, you remember?" He looked at her hopefully  
"Sort of, seeing Draco here kind of clarified it" Ginny smiled "I have another question"  
"About you and Hermione" Harry spoke  
"Yea, are we together, or are these just my dreams I'm remembering"  
Harry grinned, "She loves you very much Ginny"  
"And that's why Ron hates me" tears pricked at her eyes and she turned her head away, Harry leaned over and wrapped her in a hug.  
"Don't worry Ginny, we'll sort him out" Draco growled, his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched  
"Don't" Ginny spoke softly "don't lower yourselves to his level"  
  
"You fucking bastard" Hermione's knee connected with Ron's groin "You piece of shit, how can you do this?" her palm left a red mark across his face "You're worse then words Ron, you fucking homophobe." She punched him in the stomach and watched him as he gasped for breath his eyes focused on her  
"Dyke" He spat out along with some blood  
"She's your sister Ron" Hermione stared down at him  
"I have no sister" he growled, her knee connected with his jaw before she stormed off.  
Ron fell onto the floor, his body aching but a smile on his face.  
  
TBC, soon i hope 


	11. untitled

A/N: I think this chapters formatting is a little wierd, i'm not using my normal program cause it's bust and the other one doesn't like me copy and pasting into notepad.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ginny sat alone in her bed back her dorm room. Her mind was still fuzzy, but at least she remembered the most important things. She smiled to herself as she thought about Hermione. Ginny sighed as she looked down at a picture of last summer. Her, Hermione, Harry and Ron at the burrow, all smiling and waving. Having fun. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of how angry her brother was now. "Why?" She asked the empty room "Why is he so full of anger and hate?" She sighed and burrowed under the covers, wrapping them around her like a cocoon as she prepared to go to sleep. On the other side of the room the door slowly creeped open and Hermione poked her head in.  
"You awake?" She asked  
Ginny sat up and grinned "Very" She beckoned for Hermione to come closer  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Excellent" Ginny said, scooting over and placing her head in the brunette's lap and looking up "I got some excellent news"  
"What?" Hermione asked as she absently ran her fingers through Ginny's hair  
"That I have a wonderful loving girlfriend" Ginny spoke softly, watching as tears formed in Hermiones eyes  
"Ginny" She sniffed as she pulled the other girl into a hug "I was so scared you wouldn't remember, or wouldn't want me"  
Ginny hugged the girl back "I was so scared they were dreams and not memories  
Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears and smiled at her girlfriend "Don't ever scare me like that again"  
"I'll try not to" Ginny smiled then pulled the covers of her bed around them "but right now I'd like to get some sleep"  
  
Ron walked into the hall for breakfast the next morning sporting a swollen jaw. Harry smiled as he watched the other boy, obviously in some pain from his beating. Hermione stared into her cereal, she couldn't believe she'd done that. "Harry -" Ginny started to speak  
"We didn't do anything to him Ginny, honest" Harry said before Ginny could finish  
"I did" Hermione said softly, a tear running down her cheek  
"Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her in shock, suddenly she got up and ran out of the room, Harry cast a glance over at Ron who was grinning as he watched Hermione flee. Harry turned back to speak to Ginny but found, she too, had gone. Harry sighed and decided to leave them to sort it out, he then grabbed some toast and headed off to the garden.  
  
Ginny followed Hermione back to her dorm room and watched as she threw herself onto her bed. "Hermione?" Ginny sat down next to the sobbing girl  
"Just leave me alone" Hermione mumbled into her bed. Ginny got up and started towards the door but stopped "No" she said firmly. "He's not going to do this Hermione" She sat back down "He's winning you know, he's breeding fear and anger in this school. 'Mione I won't let him do this to us, I love you, I don't want to see you corrupted by his hate"  
Hermione sat up and looked at Ginny, her cheeks stained with tears. Ginny brushed her fingers over Hermiones' cheeks wiping away some of the tears still lingering.  
"I'm so sorry" Hermione whispered "I don't know why, I was so ..." Hermione trailed off  
"I understand" Ginny said wrapping her arms around the brunette "Hermione, we can get through this, I promise"  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked  
"No" The redhead looked at her girlfriend "But if as long as I have you I'll try to my last breath" she smiled "I don't want his hate to infect us 'Mione"  
Hermione nodded "So you forgive me?"  
"For beating him up?" Ginny smirked "Of course"  
Hermione smiled as she buried her face in Ginny's neck "I love you Ginny" She mumbled  
"I love you too" Ginny whispered as she ran her fingers through Hermione's unruly hair.  
  
Harry wandered aimlessly through the garden, it was very quiet at the moment as most of the school was in the great hall eating breakfast. Harry sat down next to a small stream a gazed at the moving water. Things were starting to get out of hand. Ron had tried to kill his own sister and Hermione, Hermione of all people had used violence, against a boy who used to be one of her best friends. Harry sighed as he watched a lone goldfish dart towards his toast crumbs that had fallen into the stream "What I'd give to be you" Harry spoke to the fish "You get to swim around all day, no worries, except for food, and bigger fish I suppose" Harry sighed then took one last longing glance at the goldfish before standing up and starting back towards the entrance. He looked across the flower beds and for the first time he wondering how this garden got here in the first place, there were lots of secret passages and rooms, even a chamber that housed a Muggle killing Balsik. But he'd never heard anything about a garden, he'd never seen it on his fathers old map. He wondered if the place had appeared almost by coincidence. Harry smiled to himself, he wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had built the garden recently for this very purpose. Or perhaps Salazar wasn't the only Hogwarts founder to build a secret chamber. He wondered who would know, who he could ask, most importantly, who could he trust to ask. 


	12. untitled

Chapter 12  
  
Harry sat over 'Hogwarts, a history' in the common room. He looked up as Hermione and Ginny wandered over to him. "What are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm trying to work out where the garden came from," He whispered in reply  
Hermione looked at him "You know, I never bothered to think about that much"  
"Yea, I was just thinking about it the other day, so I decided to look it up"  
"Find anything?" Ginny asked looking over Harrys shoulder at the book  
"Nothing" Harry sighed, "Makes me wonder if it only appeared this year"  
"Wouldn't be surprised" Hermione commented casually  
Harry looked down at the book them closed it "So how are you feeling Ginny?" He asked changing the topic. Ginny shrugged "Fine all Ron related things aside"  
Harry grimaced "you know, I have a feeling he might be more scared of himself than anyone else" he commented  
Hermione frowned "How do you figure that?"  
"Well he's the youngest boy in a large family, he's always felt he has to live up to them, and that he's always in the shadows, I think he is rather insecure"  
"That and his room is covered in chudly cannon posters, an all MALE team," Ginny pointed out with a little giggle. Hermione smiled slightly, "You think it could be possible"  
Harry shrugged "that or he's just a fucking bastard"  
  
Harry looked down at his Transfiguration notes and sighed, exams were only a week away and he'd completely avoided study, he was surprised to find that so had Hermione. Soon the house cup would be awarded and he'd have to go back to the Dursleys. "One more year" he said to himself. As soon as Harry graduated Hogwarts he was going to buy a place, a place in a Wizzerding community, with his parents money, or if Sirius name got cleared he'd go live with him. He sighed as closed his book, officially ending his study. Voldermort hadn't been any trouble this year, which was rather surprising since there had always been trouble involving him in someway, he had a bad feeling about that.  
"Hey Harry" Lavender said as she sat down next to Harry in the common room  
"Hey Lavender" Harry replied with a smile "How are you?"  
"Not good, I think I'm going to fail history"  
Harry chuckled "Perhaps you should pay more attention to professor Binns and not Parvati" Lavender blushed Harry's brow suddenly creased  
"What?" Lavender asked  
"Well, I've been thinking about where the garden came from, and perhaps professor Binns would know, he knew about the Chamber of Secrets, well some things" Harry pondered out loud.   
"I heard Dumbledoor did it" Lavender whispered "but I think it's just a rumour"  
Harry smiled at her "I wouldn't put it above him though"  
  
Hermione sat in the Library surrounded by books muttering quietly to herself, mostly telling herself off for not studying sooner. Exams in a week then she'd be going back home. She rubbed her eyes that were refusing to focus due to lack of sleep. She glanced at her watch. 2:32 it flashed at her. She sighed and closed her books and wandered out of the Library, locking up after herself. Madam Pince had been kind enough to let Hermione stay late and she wouldn't be pleased if she left the place open. Hermione wandered along the halls, keeping an eye out for anyone she could tell off. She spotted a young Hufflepuff with an armful of food probably from the kitchens. "What are you doing out at this time of night" Hermione demanded, frightening the poor boy into dropping his spoils.   
"I ... I … I'm sorry" He started picking up the food he dropped "I'll go right back to bed" he skirted around her and raced off. Hermione continued on her way back to her own bed, which upon arrival she found occupied. "Ginny?" She asked softly, but the redhead was already fast asleep so Hermione simply climbed into bed next to her.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ginny in the Common room.  
"How'd it go?" Ginny asked  
"Good" Harry replied, he looked down at the books in front of him and sighed "I really don't want to go home over the holidays, I can't go to Draco's, his father hates me. The Dursleys are terrible!"  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Harry, it must be really hard for you"  
"Maybe you could both come visit in the holidays," Ginny suggested hopefully  
Harry smiled "I'd love that" his smile dropped suddenly "What about Ron?"  
"What about him?" Ginny asked "If he tries anything even remotely mean everyone will be telling him off for the rest of the holidays" She grinned "Hopefully mum'll make him do something truly terrible"  
Hermione smiled, "we'll definitely come then" She said with a smile  
"Maybe you can pick up Harry on your way over, it might be a bit easier than fighting the Dursleys with magic"   
Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure we can arrange it"  
"Now Harry, since you're here do you have any tips on my divination exam?"  
Harry smiled "Make up something tragic" Harry said with a smile  
"I still don't understand why your taking divination" Hermione said  
"Because it's the easiest subject to bullshit your way through"  
Harry laughed, "It's true"  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Doesn't academic achievement mean anything to you people?" She asked  
"Sure" Harry replied, "It's just nice to have one subject that you can sleep through"  
"I did that once, I almost got in trouble, but I said I'd had a dream with visions and stuff"  
Harry chucked, "Well I better get going I have to go study up on potions for Snape"  
"You know, I think I should study Muggle courtship rituals, and muggle anatomy," Ginny said with a cheeky grin  
Hermione scowled at her "No, you've been far to distracting lately Ginny, I have a potions exam tomorrow"  
Ginny sighed "I know, but you'd better have some super plan to make it up to me"  
"Oh I do" Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"Time's up" Snapes voice boomed across the classroom. A whimper was heard from Neville as he threw a few more items into his cauldron. "I said times up Longbottom" Snape scowled at him "You've already lost 10 marks" Snape then turned to the class "Pour your potions into the bottles provided, clean up and leave the classroom" As the Gryffindors and Slytherins cleaned up Snape collected their potions in the named bottles he'd provided at the start, tsking as he looked at Neville's bright orange potion, contrasting to the deep purple most of the potions had.  
"That was terrible" Harry moaned as he and Hermione left the room  
"It was alright" Hermione said, "I was expecting worse"  
"I thought it was a breeze" Draco commented as she walked up to them, though not in the smug superior tone they were used to.  
"Really?" Harry asked. Draco let out a short laugh  
"Hell no!" he replied, "I swear Snape was trying to out do himself this year"  
Harry smiled "Want to go down to the garden?" Harry asked casually  
Draco smiled "Certainly Potter"  
Hermione grinned, "I'll just leave you two alone" she turned a corner leaving the boys behind and headed towards the library.  
  
Harry looked at the Train as it pulled into Hogsmeade station.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around Hermione and Ginny in turn  
"Don't forget to write, and I'll let you know about the visit" Ginny said  
"Have a good trip guys" Harry said one last time before racing of to find Draco and an empty compartment.  
Hermione turned to her girlfriend and the two of them entered the train. "Another year gone" Ginny commented  
"I think it's been a pretty good year" Hermione smiled "I finally got to be with you"  
Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione into an empty compartment before kissing her.  
"I think next years going to be even better"  
  
THE END  
... look out for the sequal, coming soon! 


	13. Details on the sequal

Sequal is out now, called the final battle  
  
find it at this link  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1382180 


End file.
